<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twelve Spiders Walk into a Classroom (Not the Insect Kind) by justaglitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624229">Twelve Spiders Walk into a Classroom (Not the Insect Kind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaglitch/pseuds/justaglitch'>justaglitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interdimensional [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, And Mommy Issues, BAMF Feitan, BAMF Machi, BAMF Paku, Bakugo makes a friend, Confused Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Crack, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, Phantom Troupe as a Family, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, a murder-y one, and family issues in general, but don't be too mean, but it's okay!, can you tell i'm new at this?, cause i am, he does but that's not the point, his new friend has daddy issues, homicide isn't illegal where THEY come from, i mean what if he didn't WANT to kill anyone??, i'm sensitive :(, if you find mistakes lmk!, is this too many tags?, mineta gets what he deserves, most of the troupe is there and alive! so minor AU, not much though, scratch that EVERYONE is confused, that's what happens when your career is decided before birth, we may never find out, why aren't these tags?, will Feitan ever grow?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaglitch/pseuds/justaglitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Homicide is illegal,” Iida insists.<br/>Uvogin shrugs. “Not where we come from.”<br/>“Iida, you tried to commit homicide last year,” Todoroki deadpans.<br/>Machi raises an eyebrow. “Tried?”<br/>“Well… I wasn’t able to kill him in the end.”<br/>Shalnark smiles reassuringly. “There’s always next time.”<br/>Aizawa drops his head into his hands.</p><p>Or: Aizawa is hit by a quirk that summons people from another dimension. For the next week, he's stuck with an oddball murder gang who call themselves the Phantom Troupe. Are all cults this friendly?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Class 1-A, Genei Ryodan | Phantom Troupe &amp; Class 1-A</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Interdimensional [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twelve Spiders Walk into a Classroom (Not the Insect Kind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hunter X Hunter is my favorite anime and it doesn't have enough fics, so I wrote one myself. The Troupe needs more love! (Sorry Kurapika ily too)</p><p>Boku no Hero Academia and Hunter X Hunter belong to Kohei Horikoshi and Yoshihiro Togashi respectively.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Yamazaki Akiko<br/>
Alias: Chaos<br/>
Sex: Female<br/>
Gender: Female<br/>
Age: 37<br/>
Quirk: Interdimensional<br/>
Quirk Description: For each second of contact, an unspecified number of individuals will be summoned from an alternate dimension to within 10 meters of the affected party. They will remain in this world for one week before being sent back. If active for multiple seconds, the quirk will swap the travelers for those of a different dimension each week for the amount of time the quirk was active.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p><p>The first woman to stand up from the heap of limbs under the closing portal has pink hair and clear blue eyes. Aizawa can feel the danger radiating from her. He decides to step forward, hands held up non-threateningly, and explain the situation. She listens carefully, still in a defensive position.<br/>
“So we’re stuck here?” She clarifies.<br/>
“Yes. For one week,” Aizawa repeats cautiously.<br/>
She stares at him before covering her face with her hands. “Boss is going to kill us.”<br/>
A chorus of groans comes from the remaining pile.</p><p>---</p><p>The pink-haired woman is sitting on the couch.<br/>
“So, introductions, I guess. I’m Machi. This is the rest of the Phantom Troupe.” She points at them one by one. "The mummy is Bonolenov, the librarian is Shizuku, the zombie is Franklin, the emo vagabond is Nobunaga--”<br/>
The man with the ponytail flicks her on the forehead. Machi breaks his finger.<br/>
“Ow,” he mutters. “Fuck you.”<br/>
“No thanks,” she responds. “The porcupine is Uvogin, the sexy one is Pakunoda--” Pakunoda winks at Machi-- “The manchild is Shalnark, then there’s Kalluto-- don’t be fooled, that’s a guy. The one without eyebrows is Phinks, the ghost is Kortopi and the midget is Feitan.” She dodges the knife that flies her way. It embeds itself in the wall behind her. “Don’t mind him. He’s all bark. Except when he bites, then you might lose a limb.”<br/>
The class stares.<br/>
“Just don’t annoy him.”<br/>
The class stares.<br/>
“Or comment on his height.”<br/>
The class stares.<br/>
“Unless you either can beat him in a fight or have a death wish.”<br/>
Aizawa sighs.</p><p>---</p><p>“Is that a real gun?” Kirishima looks awed.<br/>
Pakunoda pulls it out. “Why would I carry a fake gun? Fake guns can’t kill people.”<br/>
Kirishima laughs awkwardly. “Good one!”<br/>
Pakunoda lifts a thin eyebrow. “... I wasn’t jo--” She cuts herself off at the sight of a purple-haired midget staring at her and drooling. “Ew, what’s that?”<br/>
Kirishima tells her to ignore Mineta. She doesn’t want to, so she walks over to him.<br/>
He looks like Christmas came early. Until she punts him out the window, that is.<br/>
Kirishima tries to play off his laugh as a cough. Pakunoda catches it anyway.</p><p>---</p><p>In hindsight, maybe it wasn’t the best idea to play truth or dare with their interdimensional guests. Then again, Class 1-A isn’t exactly known for their great ideas.<br/>
Asui ribbits when it’s her turn to ask Uvogin a truth.<br/>
“Are those bloodstains on your shirt?”<br/>
Uvogin looks down, dismayed. “Aw, I thought I did a cleaner job that that.”<br/>
Aizawa gets a sinking feeling. “What do you mean?”<br/>
Uvogin looks at him like he’s stupid. “Uh, the last dude I offed?”<br/>
Iida looks shocked. “Why would you do such a thing?”<br/>
“It’s kind of in the job description. Plus, it’s fun! Nobody cares, anyway.”<br/>
"You can't just do that!" Iida cries.<br/>
"Oh please, we do it all the time," Machi says dismissively.<br/>
“Homicide is illegal,” Iida insists.<br/>
Uvogin shrugs. “Not where we come from.”<br/>
“Iida, you tried to commit homicide last year,” Todoroki deadpans.<br/>
Machi raises an eyebrow. “Tried?”<br/>
“Well… I wasn’t able to kill him in the end.”<br/>
Shalnark smiles reassuringly. “There’s always next time.”<br/>
Aizawa drops his head into his hands.</p><p>---</p><p>“I don’t even know why Uvo is surprised he’s all bloody. He’s literally bitten off a chunk of someone’s skull. If you want a clean death, ask Kalluto or Shizuku.”<br/>
Aizawa freezes.<br/>
Sato wheezes behind them. “H-His skull?”<br/>
Uvogin grimaces. “It didn’t taste very good.”<br/>
Tokoyami gives a little cough. “What a mad banquet of darkness.”<br/>
Indeed.</p><p>---</p><p>When Mirio brings Eri to visit Aizawa in the dorms, Mina is braiding Nobunaga’s hair, which has been taken out of it’s ponytail. Eri surveys the room before wandering over to Kortopi, who’s sitting on the floor, and plopping into his lap.<br/>
“We match,” she declares. She touches the ends of his white hair.<br/>
Kortopi doesn’t quite know what to do, so he just nods. Phinks leans over from where he’s sitting on the sofa and lets out a soft "ooh".<br/>
“You have red eyes! I do, too.”<br/>
Eri gives him a judgemental look. “No, you don’t.”<br/>
He just laughs. “Not mine. They’re back at home.”<br/>
The class looks confused, but he doesn’t expand. </p><p>---</p><p>Todoroki glances between Nobunaga (whose hair is down now) and Aizawa, gaze considering. He takes in their scruffy stubble, long black hair, and perpetually tired expressions before nodding solemnly and facing Nobunaga.<br/>
“Are you Aizawa’s long lost brother?”<br/>
Bonolenov snickers, lowering the video camera he borrowed from Sero.<br/>
“This is going in the ‘vlog’ you told me about,” he says decisively. Sero nods, trying to keep a straight face (and failing miserably).<br/>
Aizawa needs more coffee. He never signed up for this.</p><p>---</p><p>Bakugo doesn’t know what to think of the effeminate boy in the dark kimono. Well, until he hears him lean toward Bonolenov and mumble something along the lines of, “Maybe we should stay here. Mother can’t follow me here, right?”<br/>
Bakugo knows a thing or two about mommy issues. Let’s rephrase; Bakugo is the very definition of walking mommy issues. He decides to approach Kalluto.<br/>
“What did she do?”<br/>
Kalluto turns toward him. “She’s a manipulative, psychotic, obsessive bitch.” He pauses, studying Bakugo. “Yours?”<br/>
Bakugo lets out a wry grin. “Aggressive, vulgar, gaslighting loudmouth.” He pauses. “I hope I don’t end up like her.” Bakugo knows he’s similar to her in many ways.<br/>
“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. You can be better.” For some reason, it’s these words that resonate with Bakugo. He turns them over in his head, contemplating.<br/>
“Or you could be like my brother and stab her in the face.” Huh. Maybe Kalluto isn’t the best role model. Still, he can’t help but chuckle.</p><p>--- </p><p>As Eri hurries to the kitchen where Aizawa is making coffee, she bumps into Franklin. She lifts her gaze all the way to his face. It’s quite a long way. She hesitantly points to his face.<br/>
“What are those?” Franklin crouches down. “These are stitches. They hold my face together.”<br/>
Eri makes a face. “Stit...Stitches?”<br/>
Franklin nods. “S-T-I-T-C-H-E-S.”<br/>
Eri furrows her brow and nods. She looks over at Nobunaga and points to his sword. “And what’s that?”<br/>
Machi follows her gaze to Nobunaga, who’s drawing eyebrows on a sleeping Phinks. “That’s a tramp. T-R-A-M-P.”<br/>
“The stick?”<br/>
“No, that’s a sword. I’m talking about the person.”<br/>
Eri nods seriously.</p><p>---</p><p>Training is infinitely more entertaining with twelve chaotic adults joining them. The students quickly discover that the Troupe is exponentially more powerful than them, despite not having quirks. They do have Nen, though.<br/>
(“Why would you tell them that, Uvo?! Nen is a secret!”<br/>
“What are they gonna do, tell everyone in our world?”<br/>
“He has a point, Phinks.”)<br/>
Sparring ends up rather one sided, with Franklin displaying his finger bullets (nobody wanted to risk getting shot), Shizuku making her vacuum cleaner Blinky suck up a car (it was Present Mic’s), and Feitan just existing. Nobody wants to be on the bad side of the short (tempered), ridiculously skilled, sword-wielding master-torturer after all.<br/>
Midoriya has been watching Shalnark for a long time, so he decides to approach the green-haired teen.<br/>
“Need something?”<br/>
“A-Ah, yeah! I was just wondering, you can control people, right? Like Shinsou?” He nudges Shinsou, who’s standing next to him.” I was wondering if you could control me while I throw a punch and command me not to break my arm? Although if it’s a mind control ability like Shinsou’s and not a physical control one like I hypothesized then maybe it wouldn’t have any effect on my…” Midoriya trails off into unintelligible mumbling. Shalnark leans down and cups a hand around his ear.<br/>
“Eh? You break your bones?” He starts laughing. “Okay! Sounds fun, let’s try it!” He pulls out an antenna and stabs Midoriya in the back of the neck.<br/>
'What the fuck', Shinsou thinks. 'Why did I want to join Class 1-A again?' </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The meeting with Nedzu doesn’t go great.<br/>
“Welcome to UA! Am I a dog, a m--”<br/>
“Are you stupid?” Phinks cuts him off. “You’re not a dog. Why would you think you’re a dog?”<br/>
“Is that a Chimera Ant? Damn, they have those here too?”<br/>
“Dumbass, it’s just a giant mouse. Who talks. I bet some top beast hunters would pay good money to see this.”<br/>
“No,” Shizuku argues, “that’s obviously an albino stoat.” She glances to the corner of the room where Aizawa lays in his sleeping bag. “Who’s that again? Where are we? What are we doing here?”<br/>
Nobunaga rests a hand on her shoulder. “We’re in that weird world, remember? Where mice talk and superheroes fly around the city wearing tights.”<br/>
Nedzu’s eye twitches.</p><p>---</p><p>Slowly but surely, a week passes. It’s day seven and the goodbyes are far from what Aizawa had expected.<br/>
Bakugo slaps Kalluto on the back as he passes, and Kalluto nods in return before being sucked into a portal that appears in the dorm room. Huh. Bakugo? Civil?<br/>
Pakunoda fist-bumps Jirou and Eri runs over to hug Franklin’s leg. Uraraka and Kirishima give teary farewells to Shizuku, who they had apparently bonded with during the week. Shizuku has time to get out a “Who are you again?” before being sucked into the portal as well.<br/>
Bonolenov sadly gives the video camera back to Sero, and Kortopi pats him on the back as the two of them disappear into the portal. Shalnark hugs Midoriya and Phinks scoffs, pushing past the two into the portal. Feitan scans the room before silently stepping backwards, disappearing as well. Aizawa thinks he can hear a muttered “finally.”<br/>
Uvogin says goodbye to Iida and encourages him to pursue his “dreams of homicide”. Iida looks vaguely uncomfortable but smiles anyway, unsure of how one should respond to that.<br/>
Nobunaga thanks Mina for doing his hair and walks into the portal, waving. Aizawa chokes when Eri sadly says she “wanted to braid the tramp’s hair too”.<br/>
Machi gives her a high-five before disappearing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so... Ta Da? I think I'm going to continue this series (since it's a lot of fun!) and I had a few ideas for the next one. Should I do:<br/>A) Bungou Stray Dogs<br/>B) Attack on Titan<br/>C) Jujutsu Kaisen<br/>D) Any other suggestions!</p><p>Anyway if you got this far, thanks for reading!!<br/>Glitch signing off!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>